Very generally, an electrical connector typically includes a dielectric housing mounting a plurality of conductive terminals for electrical interconnection with the terminals or contacts of another electrical connecting device. In many instances, it is desirable to provide a latch means for latching the connector to the other connecting device which may be a complementary mating connector, or a mounting panel or a variety of other complementary structures to which the connector is mounted and to which it is desirable to lock or latch the connector.
One type of latching mechanism is a flexible latch arm which typically extends in the direction in which the connector is mounted to the complementary mounting structure. The latch arm usually is a cantilevered arm with a latch hook on a distal end thereof for latching behind a latch surface on the complementary mounting structure. Quite often, the latch arm is cantilevered from one side wall of the connector housing, such that the latch arm flexes transversely of the mounting direction of the connector. The latch hook on the latch arm has a rearwardly facing latching surface for engaging a complementary latching surface on the mounting structure. It is desirable to have as large a latching surface as possible to ensure that the latch hook is not easily, unintentionally disengaged. On the other hand, increasing the size of the latching surface causes the cantilevered latch arm to project laterally too far away from the connector housing when space requirements often are important in electrical connector design. The present invention is directed to solving this problem by providing a unique structural arrangement wherein the latching surface of the latch hook on the cantilevered latch arm can be significantly increased without in any way increasing the overall size of the connector.